


我只要你

by Yiyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyun/pseuds/Yiyun
Summary: 在他手腕上有一個小小的計時器，帶著明亮鮮紅的數字。它應該要隨著時間流動，應該要告訴他在什麼時候，他將會遇上自己的靈魂伴侶；當與魂伴侶相遇時，那滴滴答答倒數的時間就會停止——原本表示不確定性的倒數，轉成永恆沉默的穩定。從岩泉一有記憶以來，他的計時器從沒有變動過。





	我只要你

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TripsH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripsH/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Choose You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253141) by [TripsH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripsH/pseuds/TripsH). 



> 　　原作為[ TripsH ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripsH/pseuds/TripsH)的作品[ I Choose You ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253141)。  
> 　　感謝我的 beta 們，[點墨](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesta1017/pseuds/celesta1017)和[貶貶](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiweresober/pseuds/ifiweresober)，抱歉我拖延症末期。  
> 　　本篇為靈魂伴侶 AU ，每個人出生時，手腕上都帶有一個計時器，當時間歸零的那一剎那，就是遇到靈魂伴侶的那一刻。

　　（時間：無法忽視、不可避免、不斷前進。）

　　在他手腕上有一個小小的計時器，閃爍著明亮鮮紅的數字。它應該要隨著時間流動，應該要告訴他在什麼時候，他將會遇上自己的靈魂伴侶；當與靈魂伴侶相遇時，那滴滴答答倒數的時間就會歸零——原本表示不確定性的倒數，轉成永恆沉默的穩定。

　　從岩泉一有記憶以來，他的計時器從沒有變動過，不管他何時看向手腕，永遠都是一連串孤單的「零」，從沒有變化。他不像其他人，那明亮的紅色線條沒帶給過他期待，除了沉痛又陰魂不散地提醒他，也許在這世界上沒有另一個人在等他；他的靈魂伴侶可能已經不在了、死了，留他一人孤伶伶地在這世界上，也有可能是，從一開始就沒有這個人存在。

…

　　他第一次有記憶認真看著自己手腕上的計時器，是他三歲、再過幾個禮拜就要過四歲生日的時候。當他走進廚房時，光裸的腳丫重重地踩著每一個步伐，他母親正在那裡準備晚餐——他在那個年紀從來不知道如何保持安靜。

　　「這是什麼？」他拉起自己的衣袖指著手腕，他母親聞聲回頭過來看他，雙眼漫溢著溫暖笑意。

　　（當然，她沒有辦法看到自己兒子的計時器，只有自己可以看見自己的數字，但大家都知道每個人手腕上都有那麼一串數字，所以很容易猜出來他在意指什麼。）

　　「那是計時器，當它停止走動，數字變成零的時候，代表你找到了命中注定長廂廝守的那個人。」

　　他記得自己盯著那紅色的數字一會兒，不太能明白他母親對他說的話，然後小聲嘟噥一聲「噢」後，就跑回臥室裡那些躺在地板上的玩具旁，計時器與數字在那時對他還不具有任何意義。

　　再過了一段時間，他才開始疑惑為什麼他的計時器已經歸零了；或者是說，他從來沒有看過零以外的數字。

…

　　「小岩！」

　　當那個太過熟悉的存在掙脫自己母親的手跑向自己，還差點把他一同撞倒在地時，岩泉沒有辦法解釋，在這時刻，總會有種討厭與喜愛的詭異情緒在他心底油然而生。（即使到了今天，他還是沒有辦法解釋這個，最終被歸結於永遠的謎團之一。）

　　自從他有記憶以來，及川徹就是他的朋友，所以他的許多記憶——他們的許多記憶——都少不了彼此，他甚至沒有辦法明確指出他們什麼時候不是在一塊的。

　　他們兩個人的母親顯然是老朋友，為兩人可以在差不多的時間懷孕、同時期生下小孩而高興，而且希望她們的孩子成為朋友。好吧，他們的確達成她們的願望了——及川和岩泉總是玩在一起，他們是彼此生活的一部分，是最要好的朋友。

　　「走開！」岩泉抱怨著，嘗試把及川從他的手臂上甩開來，那位年紀稍小的男孩跳到他身上，緊緊抓住他，興奮地喋喋不休。

　　「啊，你嘴巴好壞。」及川的眼睛滿溢著淘氣，「你又忘記睡午覺了嗎，小岩？這就是為什麼你的脾氣總是這麼糟？」

　　他捏了及川的手臂，那個男孩在痛楚中大叫，放開岩泉開始哭哭啼啼地說：「媽媽！小岩 **又** 捏我了！」

　　及川徹是一個被寵壞的死小孩，他喜歡捉弄人，總是以為他可以得到自己所有想要的東西——他可能真的做得到這點，因為即使及川是這樣的小鬼頭，他偏偏就是那個擁有可愛臉蛋和甜蜜笑容、最招惹人疼愛的孩子，吸引所有人的目光，讓所有人縱容他一切的行為。

　　這超討人厭。

　　但同時，他也逐漸習慣這些，雖然及川可以變成他的眼中釘肉中刺，但跟他一起玩還是很有趣，就算他是個愛哭鬼。

　　「對不起。」岩泉小聲說著，但不是對著及川——從來不是對著及川，當岩泉道歉的那一刻，他所流出的鱷魚眼淚與顫抖的嘴唇全都突然停住了——這是對著及川的母親說的，應該沒有一位為人母親的想看到自己的兒子被人打或是捏，也不是岩泉真心想要道歉，但岩泉的母親最後還是會逼他說出口，所以趁她生氣前他最好趕快這樣做。

　　「不，不，沒關係的，一君。」及川的母親安慰他，「你們兩個為什麼不到旁邊玩呢？」

　　岩泉看向笑容滿面的及川，（看，超討厭），他抓起另外一個男孩的手：「好吧，我們走吧。」

　　「輪到我決定我們要玩什麼，因為你剛剛捏我，所以你要補償我，小岩。」

　　「好啦。」他要克制住自己不要把及川的手臂掐得太大力。

　　（一起：陪伴、不可或缺、密不可分）

　　他們也許可以永遠這樣。

…

　　下一次他想起手腕上的計時器時，是他七歲的時候。那時他正在及川家的院子裡，兩人正在傳接著排球，這是及川在電視上看過比賽後，並且堅持他們一定要試試看，兩個人剛開始玩不久的東西，後來證明，排球不是個壞主意，而且他們兩個都玩得很開心——甚至一起加入了他們小學的排球隊。

　　原本岩泉認為這只是及川階段性的興趣，在他們認識的這幾年，及川多次迷上不同的事物：精靈寶可夢、外星人（這個還存在著，不管及川有多堅持說他已經對外星人沒興趣了）、探險、戶外抓蟲，所有事情都會在短時間內結束，直到有另一項新事物毫無預警地取代先前那一個。

　　當及川第一次堅持要玩排球時，岩泉沒有預料到他們從此以後就深陷這項運動再也爬不出來，不過就算這樣，他還是很開心，排球很好玩，值得他們花那麼多時間在上面。

　　「喔！」當他們暫停休息時，及川驚叫了一聲，就像他突然想起一件重要的事，「你有聽說我姊的事情嗎？」

　　及川的姐姐年長他們許多，岩泉記得沒錯的話，他姐姐現在在讀高中：「沒有，她怎麼了嗎？」

　　「前幾天她回到家一直在大吼大叫，」及川解釋，「我原本以為她又和朋友吵架，但她好像是在講說她遇到一個學長，然後她計時器的數字變成零了。」

　　「喔……」這是他們第一次談到計時器，關於靈魂伴侶的事，岩泉想到手腕上那形單影隻的零——血淋淋、停止不動，一個懸掛在他頭上，準備好輾壓他的重量——然後他搖搖頭：「這……很棒，我猜。」

　　「我問她這是什麼，」及川說，「她跟我說每個人都有一個計時器，而且當遇到你命中注定的那個人時，那串數字就會變成零，看來這是一件很平常的事，我猜吧……」

　　「嗯，我知道，我媽以前跟我說過。」他真的覺得很奇怪，為什麼手腕那串零現在開始讓他這麼困擾，這以前從來沒有過……也許是因為他從來沒有去想過這件事。

　　在岩泉還沒來得及想清楚前，就脫口說出這個問題：「你剩下多少時間？」

　　及川的眼睛在一瞬間黯淡了下來，他咬著嘴唇，低下頭看著自己的手腕，岩泉想知道他為什麼會露出這個表情，這不是一個奇怪的問題，對吧？

　　「還很多。」及川終於回答了，「那你呢？」

　　他不知道為什麼這個答案讓他不太舒服，為什麼他的耳朵似乎不太歡迎這個回應，「很多。」岩泉說謊了，「這很正常，對吧？」

　　「零」一點都不正常，但沒有人需要知道這點。

　　及川點頭，一個笑容重現在他的臉上，但那卻看起來有點緊張、像是硬逼出來的，不像平時那無憂無慮、惹人生厭的笑容，也許及川不喜歡討論這個話題，畢竟「永恆」不是一般正常七歲小孩會去思考的問題，「來吧，我們繼續打球！」

　　他抓起岩泉的手，把對方拉回院子裡。又一次地，岩泉把他們之前的談話推出腦海，這不是一件他們現在需要擔心的事。

　　還不是。

…

　　再長大一點後，每當女孩子跑向及川問他剩下多少時間時，他總是會羞赧地笑著：「抱歉，我的時間還剩下很多。」不過儘管他是這樣說，他看起來一點都不抱歉，岩泉從不知道這麼簡單的一句話可以就這樣輕易粉碎一顆真心，有一次，一位比他們小上幾歲的學妹甚至因此哭了，顯然她在走廊上看到及川時，她的計時器歸零了，並且堅信及川就是她的靈魂伴侶。

　　及川只是用他迷人的笑容和幾句安慰的話把這位女孩送走，但仍是沒止住她的眼淚。

　　「受歡迎真是累人。」及川後仰到椅背上對他抱怨，那天早上他們坐在教室裡，等待老師到來。

　　 **騙子，你享受這一切** 。岩泉轉過身盯著坐在他後面的那個傢伙：「我不懂她們為什麼會想要像你這樣的人。」

　　及川一臉吃驚：「小岩！為什麼她們不會想要我？畢竟我既有魅力個性又好！」

　　岩泉噴了一口氣：「那是她們根本不了解你。」

　　「這是個侮辱嗎？」

　　「你覺得呢？」

　　「我覺得你個性差又嫉妒我。」及川坐直了身體趴到了桌子上，以便他們可以注視著彼此的雙眼。當他開口時，他的語調甚是嚴肅，聲音低沉平穩：「我從來不知道這麼多人的計時器就這樣毫無預警地歸零了，我以前從沒有注意到……」

　　「對，我也是。」他以前也沒注意到過，但好像每一週總有幾個人的倒數計時就這樣結束了，然後找到了自己的靈魂伴侶（這數字也許有誇大，他之後想了想，但當你身處在一群人之中，而且他們總可以尋獲你所無法擁有的東西，對此特別敏感並不是奇怪的事，對吧？），「你還是剩下很多時間？」

　　「是啊，沒錯。」

　　他們的老師進到教室開始上課，他們之後就沒再延續這個話題。

…

　　岩泉不確定事情是什麼時候開始轉變，直到發現自己其實並沒有不期待；直到發現他並沒有不歡迎，反而他其實一直渴望這種情感。他和及川之間的情誼一直很輕鬆隨意——所以直到他們還沒了解前，事情就自然而然地發生了，他們輕易地將這些轉變融入屬於他們之間的沉穩節奏，只要一點小小的轉音，原先的音調就會改變，所以，事情就是這麼發生的。

　　即使這樣，每當注視及川，他的心跳的揪扯——源自某種超越友誼與單純的喜愛的情感——或者他臉頰隨著浮想翩翩升起的溫度，這都既奇怪又無法解釋。

　　可能、假如、也許，他不應該一直想著這些詞彙，因為再也沒有比這更絕望的事情了，沒有一件事情的機會會像這件事一樣渺茫，可能性為零。

　　及川的計時器還在滴滴答答地跑動，岩泉的卻已經不會再變化，這一切都是無望與徒然。

　　把他留在身邊是不公平的……這是自私的行為，岩泉不會這樣做，不管他有多想這樣做， **他不會** 。

　　疏離、冷漠，這更容易些，抱持這些感覺會比較輕鬆。但及川就像一塊磁鐵，他吸引人群，使他們小鹿亂撞——大部分的時間他甚至都是無意的，想要在及川身邊卻對他心如止水，這是不可能的，完全不可能。

　　從他們還是小孩子時，他就吸引著岩泉的目光——那位透過他們母親的友誼認識，流著鼻涕、抽著鼻子的小鬼頭，不管多少年來岩泉不斷說著及川有多麼討人厭、多麼令人無法忍受，而且又有多難搞，他從來沒有目光從他身上移開。

　　他從來不想要看向其他人。

　　 **我沒有愛上我最好的朋友** ，他這樣告訴自己，但事實是，他知道自己的情感早已如脫韁野馬般遠遠奔去，他還是越過了那片標示著「小心，請勿跨越」不應擅闖的區域，已經沒有回頭路了……這真的很糟糕。

　　感謝及川，真的，真是太感謝他了。

…

　　 **我不該有這些想法** ，岩泉半夜躺在床上輾轉難眠，他想要釐清自己新發現的情感，但仍然沒有完全了解這情感是為什麼與如何產生的，雖然他已經逐漸能夠梳理自己的思緒。

　　他能精確憶起那個時間點，那是及川給自己強加越來越多的壓力的時候，及川不想被後輩超越、想要自己最終能夠擊敗白鳥澤，看到及川這樣撕裂自己，對於岩泉來說是種莫大傷害，看到及川覺得自己不如他人、企圖操壞自己實在很煎熬，這在岩泉的胃部升起不安的感覺、心中泛起一陣疼痛。他從來不想再看到這一幕——及川幾乎弄壞了自己的身體、斷成兩截，而且岩泉的話語完全無法傳達給他。

　　但現在不是這樣了，終於，及川聽進他的勸說，所有事情重回軌道，沒有什麼是比眼睜睜看著及川逐漸深陷黑暗與混沌的深淵，而自己完全無法碰觸到他更令岩泉心碎的事。

　　（然而，岩泉永遠會為了及川而奮鬥，他不願意讓及川——他所愛之人——陷入不安全感與自我懷疑之中，在抓住他的手、碰到他、並把他拉出深淵之前，岩泉永遠不會放棄。）

　　 **愛** 。

　　他仍然忍不住對這個字發笑，他可以笑到直不起腰，人們甚至會說他瘋了。

　　因為這實在太諷刺了——愛上一個你不能擁有的人。

　　輕聲嘆一口氣，他在床鋪上翻身，視線落到那位始作俑者身上。  
　　  
　　在及川早些時候差一點攻擊影山，岩泉制止了他並讓他認清事實後，及川問他可不可以來這過夜，岩泉同意了及川的要求，部分可能是因為他對自己敲及川的頭敲得那麼用力感到小小的愧疚。

　　好吧，也許不是這原因，不管怎樣他都會同意及川的要求，他真的只是很開心看到及川的舉止與風度終於改變了。

　　他們剛剛還在爭吵床位分配問題——及川堅持他們要睡同一張床，因為「我全身酸痛沒辦法睡地上，你不想要我又受傷對吧，小岩？」雖然岩泉很不情願，但到後來及川還是贏了，在過往的紀錄中他幾乎總是贏的那方。

　　及川整張臉都陷在枕頭裡，四肢大大地伸展著，口水從他的嘴角溢出，真是很不美觀的睡像，任何說及川長得很俊美的人肯定從沒看過他這模樣。

　　他的意思是，及川完全不是一位，漂亮的人，這很難解釋，只要及川一站出來，立刻就會吸引眾人的目光——因為他的外表、個性、打球技巧——但很多人不了解及川真正的模樣。

　　不像岩泉這般了解及川。

　　而且老實說，當及川表現出真實又純粹的自我時——露出溫暖的微笑，整張臉瞬間亮了，由內而外地散發喜悅，不是那副誇張又帶著完美算計的假笑——那才是真正美麗的事物，不是學校那些追著及川到處跑的女孩子所看到的膚淺皮相，那美麗渾然天成，只有少部分及川允許走進他內心的人才有幸能見到的笑容，儘管他有眾多缺陷和不完美，但在那當下，及川光彩奪目，美得驚心動魄，那才是真正讓他成為一位漂亮的人的原因。

　　幹。

…

　　在又一場輸給白鳥澤的比賽過後，事情真正開始轉變。那是在他們高二的最後一場比賽，代表他們還有再一年、再一次機會，他們必須做到。

　　與及川一起面對戰敗後的低潮，並沒有發展出特定的模式——有時是全面接受地消化失敗的結果，有時是想要脫離所有人完全的孤立。

　　今天是前者。

　　他們之間通常不會有太多交談——他們不需要這樣做，因為有時候光是陪伴就足夠了，岩泉只是很高興及川沒有逃走拒他於門外。

　　他們坐在及川家客廳的沙發上，兩人都背倚在扶手上面對另一人，腳尖相互碰觸。外頭天色已經暗了，及川的父母出門，留他們兩個在這座屋子裡，不需要開口詢問，他們兩人就是知道今夜岩泉會留下來過夜。

　　「我只是想要贏一次。」及川終於開口了，打破他們之間的沉默。

　　「我知道。」岩泉說，「我們會的，明年，我們會贏。」

　　及川緩速點著頭，接受了岩泉所給予的承諾，輕輕嘆了一口氣，他往前靠向岩泉，把對方的蜷起的雙腿往下拉，然後撲進岩泉的腰腹間。

　　「喂！你在幹什麼？」岩泉完全沒有預期到及川會有這動作，現在他們的肢體交纏在一起，手肘與膝蓋不斷碰撞。

　　「這樣很舒服。」及川彷彿在回答全世界最顯而易見的事情，好像躺在你朋友身上睡覺是件很正常的事。

　　這一點也不舒服，但當及川調整自己的位置，使他幾乎是躺在岩泉的胸口上而非腹部後，他們望向彼此，岩泉開始意識到這並沒那麼糟糕。

　　（除去因為及川與他的親密接觸，導致他臉頰的溫度不禁上升，這不太妙，他不想要這時因為自己臉紅被打趣。）

　　但令岩泉驚訝的是，及川沒有說出任何戲弄他的話，反之，非常嚴肅地說：「小岩，謝謝你。」

　　這更令人吃驚：「謝什麼？」

　　「你今天表現超好，如果沒有你，我們甚至不可能離勝利這麼接近。」

　　這讚美嚇到了岩泉：「喔……不客氣……」

　　及川繼續說著：「很對不起我沒有帶著大家晉級……下一次我會更努力……」

　　 **又來了** ，及川這自我貶低的語氣，總會使岩泉想起國中最糟糕的那段時間，他皺起眉頭，抬起手彈了一下及川的額頭，制止及川接下來要說出口的任何字句——就像這樣可以阻止及川繼續抱持這些念頭：「每當你說出這些話，總是讓我超不爽。」

　　「抱歉……」

　　「停止道歉，笨蛋，你沒有什麼好道歉的，你表現得很棒……一如既往。」

　　及川看起來真的對岩泉對他的讚美感到驚訝，他的眼睛睜得比前一分鐘還來得大：「你真這麼認為？」

　　 **當然** ，「沒錯，而且總有那麼一天我們會贏的，所以不要再想東想西，還有不要再說你不夠好了，因為你已經夠棒了。」 **永遠都是** 。

　　及川看起來在思考岩泉所說的話，然後緩緩點了一下頭：「好吧……」他的臉頰靠向岩泉的胸口，手指與岩泉胸前的布料交纏，「小岩，我很開心你總是在我身邊，我很開心我總是能依賴你，謝謝，謝謝你在這裡，如果沒有你我不知道我會——」

　　岩泉的心跳因為這段話而加速，胸口也緊縮了起來，他知道及川全心信任自己，但聽到他說出口……聽到這些話對他來說意義重大——讓岩泉了解及川珍惜自己就如同他珍惜及川一樣，「你不需要謝我，白癡，是我想要在你身邊，我可不會隨隨便便就離開。」

　　及川笑了——這是今晚第一次發自內心的笑容——然後他抱緊了岩泉，岩泉的手流連在及川的髮梢，手指停駐在那頭柔軟的卷髮中。

　　（這不是他的錯，他身不由己。）

　　他們維持這姿勢好一段時間，在靜謐的房間中，只能聽到彼此的呼吸聲，氛圍舒適安穩，及川似乎克服了輸球所帶來的負面情緒，一切都輕鬆了起來。

　　「你想要看電影嗎？」過了一小段時間後，岩泉問他，指向沙發旁地板上的遙控器。

　　及川迅速抬起頭：「除非電影我選。」

　　「你上次已經選過了！」

　　「這是我家，遊戲規則我訂。」

　　「上次 **在我家** 也是你選！」　

　　及川無視他快速拿起遙控器，立刻在頻道間搜索他想看的影片。

　　岩泉搶走他手中的遙控器：「應該讓客人選，禮貌一點。」

　　「小岩，你才不是客人，」及川哼唱著，「我們幾乎都住在對方的家中，客人身分早在八百年前就沒了。」他將遙控器搶回來，抬起手遠離岩泉可以伸及的範圍。

　　「你會選一部糟透的動作 B 級片，也許還會有外星人，或者是一部愚蠢的愛情片。」

　　「假如你有認真看，它們並沒有那麼爛！」當岩泉伸出手想拿回遙控器時，及川甩開他的手，再把遙控器伸得老遠，得意地笑著，知道他仍有一些優勢，因為他正躺在岩泉身上，而岩泉在他身下不斷掙扎著想努力擺脫他，「還有，你的挑片品味才糟！如果讓你選的話，我就必須忍受那些非常可怕的恐怖電影！」

　　「那才沒有那麼糟，」岩泉捍衛自己，「那是因為你永遠都是個愛哭鬼。」

　　及川的下巴掉了下來，一臉不可置信：「愛哭？我才不愛哭，小岩！我每次哭的理由都是因為你捏我或是打我，你脾氣超壞的！」

　　岩泉終於讓遙控器脫離及川的魔掌，但下一秒遙控器就立刻掉到地上，因為及川對他展開搔癢攻擊。

　　「靠！白癡！停下來！」他在笑聲之間不斷喘氣。

　　及川對他露出張狂的微笑：「小岩，你以為我會忘記你有多怕癢嗎？我會永遠緊緊抓住這把柄！」

　　「笨蛋！住手！」

　　及川同樣也在大笑著，貼近了岩泉：「除非你承認我贏了，不然我不停。」  
　　  
　　「我死都不會說！」

　　及川的動作毫無預警地瞬間停了下來，岩泉一開始沒注意到，但及川僵住了，也止住了笑聲，他們只能注視對方，他們的臉靠得如此之近，可以感覺到對方打在自己臉上的呼吸。

　　剎那，岩泉感到十分難為情，他知道自己的臉肯定因為他們之間的距離變得鮮紅，但及川的臉也是透著微微的血色，這情況不對勁，這——

　　及川低下頭吻了他，這個吻很短暫，且充滿不確定感，但感覺很好，所以岩泉沒有多想就親了回去——這是自然反應。

　　他們嘴唇分了開來，望向對方的雙眼，在這一刻岩泉才想起那一堆糟糕事：計時器、靈魂伴侶，他與及川之間不應該發展出這樣的關係。

　　「你不該吻我。」他小聲地說，視線移到了及川那張臉和那張腫脹的嘴唇之外。

　　及川溫柔地摸著他的臉頰，把岩泉的頭扳回來，他們的雙眼再度對上了：「但我想，如果你不願意，我就不會再做了……」

　　這樣很糟，非常、非常糟糕，但他無法克制原先所有被壓抑的情感，選擇在此刻衝上去準備自爆，泯滅自己所有的理性思考；他想要自私一回，就這麼一次，就讓他自私一回。

　　「別說蠢話，我願意。」

　　他們的嘴唇又在下一個親吻中相遇了，像是在唇間嘗到了永恆，但偏偏這一切不是。

…

　　那晚以後，一切都很順利，至少他希望自己可以這麼想。他們還是最好的朋友，如往年一般待在彼此身邊，但一切都很好——有點難以置信，但他們之間一切都很好——他們開始碰觸、親吻，這 **意義** 遠大於表面的行動。

　　在短時間之內，他會忘卻手腕上那不爭的事實：及川並不屬於他，無視手上那串零帶來的疑惑，但他無法永遠逃避，因為最終，當及川的計時器歸零時，這一些親密的小動作終將煙消雲散。

　　（當然，他們還是可以當朋友，不管發生什麼事，他都無法想像離開一位在他生命中佔重要之席的一個人，不過，手腕上的那串數字仍不斷提醒他在及川人生中的角色、與他們之間最終會走向的結果，即使他已經做好放手的準備，血淋淋的疼痛仍無處不在。）

　　及川沒有告訴岩泉他明確剩下多少時間，只說時間還很多，而輪到及川問他相同的問題時，岩泉撒著謊，說出一模一樣的答案，一切看起來很有希望，似乎都能順利進行，但像他們這樣的偶發性關係存在許多變數——尤其某處還存在一位真正的靈魂伴侶。

　　每個人都說你會被自己的靈魂伴侶吸引，無論如何，你都會找到他，而在這之前的所有情愛關係都會隨之切斷，否認未來不可避免的事實很愚蠢，尤其像是靈魂伴侶這般強大的存在——一個可以在瞬間毀滅你的世界，又在瞬間重建它的人。

　　（岩泉知道自己沒有任何贏面可以戰勝這個人。）

　　就像心中一股揮之不去的刺痛，每當想到及川會遇到填補他生命缺失的人，而岩泉會被拋下——孤獨、永遠形單影隻。

　　不過，這沒有讓他們停下，沒有讓他們因此分開。

　　這阻止不了某天夜晚，及川靠在岩泉的胸口上輕聲低喃「我愛你」三個字。

　　 **如果你沒有說這句話，也許就不會這麼痛了** ，岩泉心想，但這也無法阻止岩泉將手臂環繞上及川的腰間，把懷中的人抱得更緊；這也無法阻止他享受及川肌膚上散發出的暖意，然後在他的額頭留下柔軟的親吻；這也無法阻止他同樣低聲說出「我也愛你」。

…

　　他必須發揮所有的意志力克制自己轉身，今天上課的內容很無聊，幾乎是在拖延時間，老師和某位同學——一位很常在課堂上發表意見的女生——不知為何開始討論起靈魂伴侶。

　　課堂上其他人都沒注意教室前頭如火如荼的討論，或者他們有，但都只是隨便插幾句話。一堆學生躲在課本後頭做其他的作業、或是滑手機、又或是直接倒頭趴下去睡了，但及川不是他們之中任何一員。

　　岩泉陷入兩難的困境，及川的位置在他正後方，而他過去五分鐘不斷踢著岩泉的椅子，逼他轉過身。

　　他很想轉身，但只是為了把英文課本砸到及川那張愚蠢的臉上，他不能在上課時這樣做真是太可惜了，被抓到的機率太高。

　　（他已經在課堂上因為回應及川的小動作被叫出去足夠多次，他不需要在紀錄上再留下一筆，謝謝。）

　　他的注意力一半在前頭的討論上，漫不經心地聽著老師與同學的意見，另一半則是試圖忽略及川的腳每隔幾分鐘就在他椅子後造成的騷動。

　　「找到你的靈魂伴侶可以防止離婚，並讓感情更加穩定，在靈魂伴侶的關係中家暴的比率明顯更少，關係進展得更加順利，我們應該至少承認這點。」

　　「對，但如果還剩下很多時間，沒有人願意守身等待著那位靈魂伴侶。」那個女生爭論：「在等候的時間裡，我們該被允許可以與其他人發展關係。」

　　當一張紙片落到他桌子上時，岩泉從他筆記上的塗鴉抬起頭，一張紙條？認真？他們還是國中生嗎？

　　不過，他還是打開了它並認出了及川的筆跡， **我想我們應該分手，前方的討論讓我茅塞頓開。**

　　岩泉想要大笑，不是因為現在的上課內容，而是因為他寫下了同樣譏諷的回應， **誰說你可以跟我提分手？我才是那個要甩掉你的人。** 趁沒有人看到時，他輕巧地把紙條扔回及川的桌子上。

　　及川的笑聲在摀著嘴的狀態下悶悶響著，但仍然很明顯。他再次踢了岩泉的椅子，白痴。

　　他們開玩笑討論這件事實在有點諷刺，對吧？沒人想戳破這個事實，不過現在他們卻在寫著愚蠢的小紙條，假裝什麼問題都沒有，一切風平浪靜。

　　他拿起那張及川匆匆丟回他桌上的紙條，讀起他的回覆，然後在微笑與翻白眼之間掙扎。 **好像你做得到一樣，小岩，你不可能與我這張漂亮的臉蛋分手，我才不在乎那些愚蠢的靈魂伴侶。**

　　他們兩個肯定看起來都沒在專心，因為下一秒老師就叫了他們兩個的名字：「及川君，岩泉君，你們有什麼有趣的想法想分享嗎？」

　　岩泉僵住了，不知道該說些什麼，但及川迅速地應變：「事實上，我不懂為什麼我們這麼相信靈魂伴侶，誰說我不能靠我自己的力量找到一個、像是愛著靈魂伴侶一樣愛的人？愛一個人不就是這麼回事嗎？不是在眨眼一瞬的機會中找到完美的匹配，而是找到那位你在生活中培養感情逐漸愛上的人。」

　　該死，岩泉想要把臉埋進手掌中，永遠也不要再抬起頭，現在全班的目光都在他們身上，他仍是極力保持鎮定的姿態，至少他希望如此。

　　班上一些女孩因為及川的話語發出幽長的嘆息，好像這番話給她們與及川在一起的機會。

　　老師似乎對及川的見解與笑容感到意外：「好吧，我們暫停討論，現在回到課本上，翻開課本第……」

　　當老師不再看著他們時，及川又踢了一次他的椅子，這一次，岩泉轉過身去，看到及川正露出一個大大的微笑，他的嘴角也不禁勾了起來。

　　即使這是他們兩個都想要的、他們兩個所感覺到的，但不能保證從現在開始的幾年後都會一如既往，而這只讓他們的關係更加複雜。

…

　　「我不相信靈魂伴侶。」及川義正嚴詞地說，那天已經很晚了，他們在及川的房間內做著作業——有著褐髮的人正橫躺過岩泉的腹部，斜臥著閱讀教科書，岩泉則是坐在床上靠著枕頭，把及川的背部當作平台做著數學作業。這不是一個最有效率的做作業方式，但對他們來說已經夠好了，親密的感覺很不賴。

　　岩泉放下鉛筆，輕柔地劃著及川的後背：「你現在這麼說，但到時候遇見你的靈魂伴侶時，你就會改變心意了。」他重新向後靠回枕頭上揉著自己的額頭，希望那如鯁在喉的窒息感不會使他吐不出任何字句。

　　及川轉過頭看向他：「要是我甚至沒有靈魂伴侶呢？」

　　岩泉想要大笑：「別鬧了，你當然會有，每個人都有。」

　　 **除了我之外，但你不需要知道這點。**

　　「那，要是我根本不想要遇到我的靈魂伴侶呢？」他的聲音透著脆弱，帶著輕微的低嚀，認識及川這麼多年來岩泉很了解這聲音代表的意義，這是及川在挑釁的語調，他在聲稱自己沒有做某件事、而且不會屈服的聲調。

　　但與以前不同的是，岩泉不知道該說些什麼，他已經習慣於自己處理及川這一面，而且明白該回應他怎樣的答案，但現在……他不曉得。

　　「小岩？」及川坐起身，轉過來面向著他，功課這檔事已完全被他們遺忘。

　　 **那，你就會完全屬於我** ，他想這麼說， **如果沒有靈魂伴侶，你就會屬於我。**

　　但他當然沒有這麼說，他接著開口說出的話完全不是這麼一回事：「你會想要遇到他的，即使你現在說你不想。」

　　「你怎麼知道？」

　　「因為大家都說當你遇上自己的靈魂伴侶後，你無法抵擋靈魂伴侶對你的吸引力；當那一刻到來時，你就會完全忘記自己現在所說的話了。」

　　及川皺起眉頭，當他想著岩泉的話時，他的眉毛扭成一團：「你才不知道這是真是假。」

　　「也許我的確不知道，但看起來可信度很高。」岩泉低下頭，故意不去看著及川的臉龐：「我們也就只能享受當下，好嗎？」

　　回應的只有一遍沉靜無聲，在那麼一瞬間他以為及川想要拒絕，但最終他聽到一聲柔軟的「好」。

　　他抬起頭，了解到及川看起來對他所說的話一點也不覺得高興或是滿足，在短暫一瞬之間，及川的雙眼相當暗沉——充滿著悲傷、恐懼，與一丁點的憤怒，但轉瞬間這些複雜的情感就消失了，好似剛剛那些灰暗的情緒是岩泉的幻想，「徹？」

　　「我不會忘記你。」及川壓低聲音說著，「我永遠都不可能忘記你，一。」

　　他的心臟因為這個誓言而緊縮，在喜悅與悲傷間拉扯。喜悅的原因是——不管他們兩人的 **關係** 代表什麼——這是真實且真摯的感情，將會在他們兩個身上都留下不可抹滅的印記；但悲傷的原因是——它無法永遠維持，總有一天，這一切都終將破滅，所有美好的事物都會迎來它的終點。現實無法碰觸夢境，再堅不可摧的東西，都會在更加強大的力量介入後粉碎。

　　沒有任何事可以天長地久，同理，他們也是。

　　最後，留給他們的只會剩下回憶，而且誰知道他們甚至會不會想憶起這段過往？再幾年之後，屬於他們現在的記憶可能毫無用處，最後可能成為塞在閣樓最陰暗角落裡的一幅積塵相框——再也不會有人觀看。

　　他一點也不想要這樣，一點也不想。

　　及川傾向他，頭靠向岩泉的手臂：「別忘記我，好嗎？拜託別——」

　　 **我不可能、也永遠不會忘記你** ，「我不可能忘了你。」

　　儘管這是一個透過他們共同的決心、渴望、堅定的觸碰所打造出的承諾，但卻不似真實，承諾應該要有穩定作為基底，而不是終至崩塌。

　　這承諾可能會瓦解、也 **一定會** 瓦解。

　　因為所有的事情最終都將灰飛煙滅，消褪，不復存在。

　　但他希望這不會是他們走到最後能獲得的所有結果，他真心誠意地希望，他們可以挺過所有變數，即使這更像是夢想而非現實。

…

　　如果可能的話，及川會將他拉得更近，溫柔又緩慢地親吻著他，他們的呼吸交織在一起；他們靠得這麼近，全身上下無一處不被碰觸，每一件事都如此熟悉。

　　當他們像這樣抱在一起時，就好像他們完全擁有對方，用安靜的低語、柔軟的喘息聲、用堅定、穩重又溫柔的手指，愛意在嘴唇壓上肌膚時流瀉，他們移動——同步、一起，每一觸碰都會播下緩慢的燃燒、都會加速他們跳動的心臟。

　　 **活著，一起，成為對方的意義。**

　　「一。」及川吐了一口氣，圓滑的指甲掐入岩泉的皮膚，留下他屬於這裡的證明。

　　「徹，我——」及川的嘴唇貼上他的嘴，然後，親吻他，灼熱，渴望。

　　從來沒有東西如此完美、如此正確。

…

　　岩泉很疲倦，他無法入眠，及川在他的胸前躁動著，靠近他的耳旁輕聲低喃：「你後悔嗎？」

　　很明顯及川在談論的不單只是性。

　　 **你後悔愛上我嗎？**

　　「不，我不後悔。」岩泉誠實地給出答案，他把及川抱得更緊些，在對方赤裸的背上輕柔畫著圈圈——像是這樣可以為他們倆畫出一整個世界，一個不再害怕與受傷、一個永遠屬於他們的世界，「那你呢？」

　　「不。」及川親吻他的胸膛，在他心臟正上方的位置，「那你覺得你未來會後悔嗎？」

　　即使這段關係、他們之間，還存有機會，但結束還是很沉痛，當他長大成人，回想起這段時光，他不認為自己會後悔，與及川走過的時間都是值得的，永遠都是。

　　「他媽的永遠不會。」然後他把及川拉近，再度親吻他。

…

　　當他意識到這一切都終將結束時，已經來到了晚秋。高中、排球、 **他們倆** ，一切都將結束，他們將進入不同的大學，也不會再有排球，在一起不再是一種保證，這仍是他們會優先考慮的選擇，他們會保持這選擇的優先性遠遠大於其他，但沒有人可以保證這走得下去，從來沒有保證。

　　最終一切都將走到盡頭。

　　及川打電話給他——差不多是在午夜時分——要求他過去他家，他沒有給岩泉任何解釋或理由，單單只是要求他這麼做，這不像平常他要求岩泉到他那邊去過夜的方式——煩人的、幾乎是在發牢騷、飽含期待的乞求，然後岩泉的第一句話永遠是「不」。

　　（是的，在經歷學校課業與排球練習漫長的一天後，當他唯一想做的事情就是睡覺時，他會拒絕一個在午夜來電的愚蠢要求。）

　　但，這次不同，只是一個簡單的請求—語調一點也不誇張和刻意拖長，平鋪直敘又簡單，「可以請你過來嗎？」，甚至還有一個「請」字，他想要嘲笑這點，這與通常的「小岩，過來，我好無聊喔！」有很大的差異。

　　他花五分鐘穿上自己的運動衫，然後悄悄地溜出家門，走過短短的距離，到了對街那棟隨著年歲基本上已經成為他第二個家的房子。

　　直到他走到門口，他才想到該怎麼進去這個問題，這麼多年來，他早就熟知該如何進到及川家的方法——一樓的哪一扇窗戶會打開，走過哪一階樓梯時該特別小心，因為如果沒注意，它將會吱吱作響，在某種程度上，這成了一種技藝，他完美掌握的技能。

　　在及川父母不知情的狀況下闖入他家……擁有這種技能真棒，放到現實世界裡也非常有用。

　　在他父母不知情的狀態下，做這種事總是有些不安，感覺自己做了錯事，但這還是沒停止他們這麼多年來的行動。

　　他正要回頭走到他經常使用的那扇窗戶時，一道聲音打斷他的腳步：「他們今天不在家，大門沒有鎖。」

　　岩泉抬頭看向聲音的來源，及川正坐在屋頂上，雙腳收到了胸前，下巴放在膝蓋上。

　　「白癡，你他媽的在那邊做什麼？現在外面很冷！你這樣會感冒的，我們下周末還有比賽！我發誓如果你——」

　　及川對他咧嘴一笑：「你知道，我還以為我媽這周末不在家……」

　　「你再說一遍？」

　　及川這次笑出聲了：「不不，抱歉小岩。」他仍是笑著，但這實在太晚了，「小岩，你想要上來嗎？」

　　好像他有別的選擇似的，「好吧，但只能一下下，之後給我進去房子裡。」外面實在是太冷了，明顯地冬天已吹響了號角，與在溫暖的床上睡覺相比，在屋頂上的冷空氣中度過夜晚與之相形見絀。

　　這情況他也熟悉，他們在屋頂上度過了無數的夜晚。當他們還是孩子時，爬上屋頂是個不能觸犯的禁忌，長輩不斷耳提面命，他們會摔下來然後受傷，但到了某一天，及川認為十歲這年紀已經大到可以爬上屋頂，假如他們在夜晚偷偷爬上去，他們的父母不會知道，所以他們就這樣做了。很幸運地，沒有意外發生，而爬上屋頂則變成他們的常態活動，這是一個他們可以坐著、不用輕聲細語交談怕吵醒他們父母的地方，不，這是一個只屬於他們的地方。

　　到了現在，他們都對爬上屋頂駕輕就熟，不用再像小孩的時候一樣，必須幫忙拉著對方才爬得上去，不過，他還是握住及川伸出的手，讓及川把他拉上去。

　　他坐了下來，兩人肩膀輕輕摩擦，及川沒有放掉他的手，「你這麼晚打給我叫我過來，有什麼事嗎？」

　　「喔，所以我必須要有理由才能找你嗎，小岩？我不能只是因為我想這麼做，所以叫你過來嗎？」

　　「笨蛋。」他輕聲低語，用自己的肩膀輕推及川，「當然可以，但看起來不只這個原因。」

　　「這周末我父母都不在，他們去拜訪我的阿姨和舅舅，我討厭一個人待在家裡。」

　　岩泉知道這是真的，在國中時，及川的父母把他自己一人留在家中去參加朋友的婚禮，認為及川自己一個人在家幾天也不會出什麼事。（沒辦法，他們沒理由不這麼認為，尤其及川還大聲保證他自己一個人也沒問題。）

　　但僅僅不到一天，他就跑到岩泉家，一直待到他父母旅行回來，因為他一點都不喜歡一個人待在家。

　　「你還怕黑嗎？」

　　及川因他的奚落嘟起嘴巴：「沒有，你閉嘴。」

　　「那就是你認為有人會闖進你家。」

　　「我沒有！我只是不喜歡一個人待著！」 **單獨一人，寂寞。**

　　他放棄繼續捉弄及川，只將他手握得更緊：「你早該這樣說。」

　　「你不介意吧？」

　　他再次輕柔地撞了及川的肩膀：「我在這裡，不是嗎？」

　　一個微笑，一道同樣輕柔的撞擊：「對……你在，你總是在。」

　　這是不需要用文字回答的東西，可以用令人安心的力道再握一次他們相連的雙手確證，我想要在這。

　　這之後他們兩人安靜了下來，只單單望著對方，享受相處的時光，這種時間也許不多了，所以需要珍惜每一次機會。

　　在黑暗的夜空中，及川閃閃發亮，完美地切合場景，一顆明亮的星星永遠不會停止閃爍，即使雲霧嘗試去蓋住它，也不會消失。

　　（每當他們再一次目光交錯，每當他們再一次交換彼此的吐息，岩泉只越加愛著他。）

　　及川的手很溫暖，柔軟又溫柔的撫摸——他不想要結束這些，但這些撫摸隨時都可能崩解碎裂。

　　時間慢慢地流逝，直到消耗完所有剩下的時間，不可抗力，終將發生。

　　……他感到恐懼。

　　但……

　　「徹？」

　　「嗯？」

　　「你是說真的嗎？」

　　「雖然我很優秀，但我沒有那麼好的記憶力，你是說哪件事呢，小岩？」及川對他微笑——一個他習以為常的愚蠢笑容，這是一種他不是想要大力抹掉、就是想要刷上他嘴唇的笑容，要做出決定總是很掙扎……

　　「你會為了這些放棄靈魂伴侶？」雖然他大聲說出來了，但還是有點難以置信，以前，這句話像是一個他只能夢想的事，為了讓自己心安而這樣說，但聽到自己說出口……像是可以成為現實。

　　及川最開始只是笑，最後氣喘吁吁地小聲說道：「你太相信那種東西了，小岩。」

　　 **我怎麼能不？大家都這麼相信，不是嗎？**

　　但在他能說任何話之前，及川又開口了，像是他完全不用考慮問題的答案一樣：「我當然會，我永遠都會這麼選擇。」

　　寒風使他的脊椎發冷，讓他起了雞皮疙瘩，但及川很溫暖，他的手總是很暖和，他不想要放手。

　　 **那就不要放手。**

　　這是最理想的選擇，但他害怕未來裡那些未知的事，陷得這麼深可能不是什麼好事，因為就算他和及川都不想要放手，這在未來可能不會成立，任何事都有可能發生。

　　「一切都會很快改變，對吧？」會改變的，下周末可能是他們最後一場排球賽（可能，因為他仍希望，不，是知道，他們會贏得比賽，然後前進全國，他們會有更多場比賽，這不會是終點。），而即使排球生涯結束了，在學校剩下時間內，他們也必須準備大學考試與畢業，這麼多事情都會改變，也會繼續改變。

　　及川蹙起眉頭：「對，但不是全部，我們仍會在一起，就算我們上了不同大學，我們還是可以住在一起，兩所學校並沒有距離很遠。」

　　「你不想要有一個全新的開始嗎？」這會是一個完美的機會。

　　「為什麼我會想？」

　　「因為如果現在放手最容易。」

　　他的手臂傳來一陣刺痛，像是某個人剛剛捏了他，但他還來不及吐出任何話之前，及川傾向他，堵上他的唇，親吻了一陣，然後在他嘴唇旁低語：「僅僅因為容易，並不代表它是最好的選擇。」

　　他幾乎笑出聲，幾乎，不過取而代之的是，他讓他們的額頭壓在一塊，吞下任何想要反駁或是爭論的欲望，單單只是 **看著** 及川，無法移開他的目光：「哇，真有深度，你從哪裡學來的？」

　　「你表現得就像我剛剛說的完全沒有意義，小岩。」及川靠得更近，再次親上他的嘴唇。

　　「因為你常常說些廢話。」岩泉設法在及川不間斷的親吻間回話。

　　及川停止親吻，但沒有拉開兩人的距離，允許他們繼續用額頭磕著彼此：「沒禮貌。」

　　「閉上你的嘴，不然我就回家。」

　　「我不會讓你走，你人都過來了，我就不會讓你走。」

　　像是在說笑話般，但他想知道這句話背後是否有更多的意義，想知道這是否只用於特定的場合。他原本打算說更多，但感受到及川在他觸摸下的顫抖後就停下想說的話，外面真的很冷……「好了，我們該進去了，還有我不在乎你要說什麼，但我要睡了。」

　　「好，好。」他抓起岩泉的手，拉著他站起來，回到屋內。忘卻寒冷夜晚空氣中所有沒有明說的想法，用在及川床上互相擁抱的念頭取代。

…

　　岩泉之後仔細思考了及川的觀點——什麼是最容易與什麼是最好的選擇。一方面來說，現在結束是最輕鬆的，當下會很痛苦，但長久來看它造成最少的傷害，但偏偏還有個但書是——他們之中沒有一個人想要結束，沒有人想就此分道揚鑣。

　　也不是他想這麼輕易地就放棄，就是因為他不想，他想為這段感情奮力一搏，但長久來看，但不知道這搏鬥是否只是徒勞，白白浪費時間。

　　時間是個有趣的東西，就是因為時間，讓他們現在陷入兩難的掙扎，也是它讓這一切都變得這麼困難。

　　（有時他會希望他們手腕上的計時器真實存在，擁有實體的表徵，因為這樣子他就可以順從衝動粉碎它，防止時間走下去。）

　　他無法想像自己看向計時器，實際計算他們還能在一起多久，這是他們之間破裂的信號，因為如此，他無法羨慕及川，他想知道及川是如何每天看著計時器，不斷提醒他，他們之間的時間限制。

　　至少他不知道何時他們會走到終點，眼睜睜看著他們的時間一天天流逝更加苦不堪言。不知道那不可避免的未來何時到來是一回事，但知道他們直到結束前的確切時間，最終只能徒勞地任它煙消雲散，才是最可怕的酷刑。

　　因為這個理由，他差點都要為自己手腕上的零感到高興， **差點** 。

　　就算他不想要這一切結束——從不想要結束——逃離更容易，現在結束更輕鬆。

　　不會永遠持續的事物應該結束，在傷得太重和他們永遠無法回頭之前。

　　這樣大概很自私，大概，也許真的很自私。

　　但比起以後傷得更深，現在是最好的選擇，不管自私與否，這是最好的——也是唯一的——選擇。

…

　　雪花徐徐飄降，早些時候的風暴，帶來厚厚一層大雪覆蓋整座城市，由於降雪顯得更加寧靜與平和，安詳又美麗，他寧可永遠清晰記住這一瞬，而不是他接下來要做的事。

　　及川正嘰嘰喳喳講著什麼——岩泉不太確定，要他現在集中注意力很困難，他正試著鼓起勇氣做一個艱難的抉擇——他們的手指隨意地纏繞在一塊，連結他們倆。

　　「小岩？」及川大力握了一下手，把他從思緒中拉回來，「還好嗎？你今天很安靜。」

　　現在，或是永遠不做，「我們可以談一下嗎？」

　　「我們現在不就是在談話？」及川打趣他，但岩泉可以看出他藏在眼睛中，那好奇背後的絲絲憂慮。他們停下腳步，腳底穩穩地札進雪地裡，他看向另一人。

　　他了解及川正在等他開口，有那麼一秒，他覺得自己做得到，但後來原先聚集的勇氣立即瓦解，那些話語快速地混雜在一起：「我認為我們該停止。」

　　「什——什麼？」及川的手在他掌中發顫，「你這是什麼意思？」他明明知道岩泉在說什麼。

　　（這不該感覺像是開槍射死某個人，不該是這種感覺，但它卻是。）

　　在那麼一瞬間，他想要收回自己的話，假裝剛剛什麼也沒發生，但從客觀角度來說，他知道自己必須這麼做，也許這很自私，但他們必須把話談開。

　　「我們不可能永遠這樣下去。」

　　及川甩開他的手，他原先的震驚已轉為全然的怒火，這是岩泉預想中最害怕看到的反應——期望，但又害怕，「為什麼？如果我們有時間也很開心，為什麼要結束？」

　　「因為最後它肯定會結束！我們不能否認這點。」

　　「所以雖然跟我在一起很開心，但這只限於在另一個更好的人出現之前？」

　　岩泉憤怒地嘆氣，緊緊抓住及川的手臂：「你知道我不是這個意思，不管有多少人出現，我都會選擇你，可是——」

　　「可是什麼？誰在乎那些白癡計時器？為什麼會有一條規則說，我不能尋找一個我自己想要跟他在一起的人？」

　　他以前也聽他這樣說過，他聽過這段話好多次，並且他不明白為什麼及川還是不了解，靈魂伴侶會勝過其他所有的關係？一旦他們的時間耗盡，就不可能再維持這種情況：「你不該讓我拖住你，我不想要變成那個扯你後腿的人！」

　　「你不會！你也不會是！」及川伸出雙手用力抓住他肩膀，「你為什麼不明白？你為什麼不懂我就是想要你？為什麼不懂我需要你？」

　　他呼吸沉重，看起來心煩意亂、疲憊不堪、傷心欲絕，岩泉內心疼痛不已，因為他正是那個造成及川展露這表情的人。

　　「你為什麼這麼輕易就放棄？」及川聲如細絲，他仍是牢牢地抓著岩泉的肩膀，像是這樣的堅持就可以阻止結束到來。真是的，這只是延遲他們最後破碎的結局而已，不是嗎？

　　「因為我們沒有永遠。」他輕聲說著，沒有提高音量，視線從及川的雙眼離開：「不論現在還剩多少時間，有一天時間總會跑完，我不想要看到那一天，並且在未來會比現在結束還痛。」

　　「但我們還有很多時間，為什麼不把握機會嘗試一次看看——？」

　　「到底還剩多少時間？」岩泉反問，「我要你誠實回答我，你告訴我你剩下多少，我也會告訴你。」

　　這是一個他們不曾觸及的話題，一個他們總是害怕談論的話題，但他想要現在就明明白白地把話說開，他想要知道答案。

　　「零。」

　　 **那個** ，完全，不是他預期的答案。「零？你是什麼意思？」他感到頭昏腦脹，他無法控制自己隨之升高的心跳，這是說——？

　　「我的計時器的數字是零。」及川聲若蚊蠅，「從我有記憶開始，它就是零，它從來沒有跑過。」

　　什麼？

　　及川肯定是發現他震驚的表情，因為他開始慌忙地解釋：「我知道這不正常，我還是不知道為什麼我會這樣，但……」

　　 **不可能，不可能有這種事。**

　　「對不起，對不起我說謊了，我不是故意的，就算我不該這樣，但我還是忍不住愛上你。」他們目光終於重新對上，及川的眼睛像玻璃般光透，現在真相揭露了，眼淚開始在那對眼睛內凝聚，「一，說話，拜託你說話。」

　　他沒有說話，然而，他靠向及川並重重地吻上他，這讓及川卸下所有防備，儘管他一定感到困惑無比，但他還是回吻了他，而有史以來，岩泉感到他們兩人之間會有結果，他終於卸下了長年壓在心上的重擔，憂慮、疑惑與恐懼都不再存在；有史以來，岩泉感到完全的解脫，因為他們未來不再充斥「大概」或是「可能」，而是貨真價實的，永遠。

　　因為有史以來，他們會在可知的時間內永遠抓住對方，他們避而不談這麼久，無法看清現在與未來，但現在，一切天清日晏。

　　「我也是。」當他們拉開身後，他說，「從我第一次看到我的計時器開始，它就是零。」

　　及川僵住了，當他意識到這代表什麼時，他慢慢吸了一口氣：「你認為……？」

　　「我們還是嬰兒時就認識了，在那時我們也無法知道計時器是不是零。」這一切仍是有點難以置信，但卻驚喜、完美，更令人難以置信的是，答案會是這樣。

　　及川點頭：「而且即使我們不是靈魂伴侶，我也無法得知是否有另一個人在等我們，所以，我們為什麼不繼續下去？」

　　這一次，再也沒有任何理由可以把他們分開，沒有，所以當他伸出手臂把及川拉進溫暖的擁抱，他不再抗拒，不再懷疑。

　　他們的未來再也沒有阻礙。

　　「我還是不敢相信……」及川想要掙脫他的懷抱，他的語氣夾雜笑聲與抽泣，他的眼睛也還是帶著一些淚液，「這麼長的時間……」

　　「這麼長的時間。」岩泉重複對方的語句，感受到相同的情緒，還是無法快速消化今天所有資訊，所有他渴望——他們渴望——的事再也不是可能，現在他們有了保證。

　　之後他們再也沒有說話，及川傾向前並親吻他，這是一個完美的吻，這是他可以要求到的最好的東西。

　　他們的關係從一個他想要忘卻一切的夜晚開始，但現在，現在他想要記住 **每一件事** ，他不想要忘記任何一點微小的細節。

　　雖然外面冷得要死，他們站在一個寒冷的冬夜裡，但這沒關係；雪降落在他們身上也沒關係，他們的腿都凍僵了，站在被雪覆蓋的人行道上一點也不舒服，他們站在街上那麼久，久到都感覺到寒意滲入他們的骨髓；他們的臉頰因為寒冷凍成玫瑰似的粉紅，不過這也沒關係了，他們陣陣發抖，因為他們早該回家裡，而不是待在外面走這麼久。

　　重要的是他們緊緊抓住彼此，嘴唇鎖住對方，心臟在胸中不斷狂跳。

　　岩泉首先抬起身，及川發出不滿的呻吟，抗議他斷開聯繫，「徹，我們回家吧。」

　　及川看起來想要再度吻上來，像是他寧願整夜都待在外面，只是站在這，只是為彼此存在：「但——」

　　他捧住及川的雙頰，給他最後一個快速又純潔的輕吻，然後握起對方的手，他們的手指交織在一起：「我們有一輩子的時間可以這麼做。」

…

　　畢業為生活帶來變化，從現在開始，所有事都不同了，不再有高中，不再有排球，他們會進到兩間距離相近的大學，但仍和以前每天都可以在學校碰面不同，他們也不會像以前一樣在一起打排球了。

　　但沒關係，說沒關係是因為他們將要住在一起，在東京一起分享一間在他們大學旁的小小公寓；說沒關係因為他們在一起，而且很快樂。

　　「我愛你。」在畢業典禮過後他們兩人單獨相處時，岩泉這麼說，準備好站在對方身旁，一起面對未來。

　　及川笑了：「我也愛你。」

　　然後岩泉拉近他們之間的距離，用某種終結的意義吻著他——用一個不可逆轉的承諾為他們寫下終結。

　　 **（一起：永遠）**

　　他們永遠都會是這樣。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　這篇我很早就開始翻了，我還記得五月 ICE 場次我有跟人說我正在翻這篇……靠夭現在都七月底了，我真是感到愧疚……而且其實正文我七月上旬花大概不到五天就翻完了，中間又開始耍廢，等開始與 beta 認真校稿時都已經七月底了，重回一看都忘記自己當初翻了什麼，然後看著自己的翻譯感到鼻酸，「小岩……你們這是何苦……（啜泣）」，心痛指數實在有點高，還因為在減肥不能趁機大啖冰淇淋排解憂傷。  
> 　　有一點想聊的是，英文同人標示是不分攻受的，若是用 Ao3 看文，應該有發現我的CP標法是 Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru ，那前後順序只是照姓氏字首英文字母排列罷了，除非有露骨的性愛描寫，不然完全不會知道作者是吃及岩、岩及、互攻或 whatever ，我以前在社群網站標的 CP 中文名基本上也只是隨習慣，我在歐美圈待久了個人也是不太分的。之前跟人聊天談正在進行的翻譯時，還真完全講不出 CP ，下意識用了英文回答，只能大喊「我不知道啦他們沒上床啦！」，所以挑大家開心的去吃吧。  
> 　　靈魂伴侶的形式真的非常多種，可能還以非常高的速度持續變種，計時器也勉強算基本款， Ao3 上還有另一篇也很有名的啊吽靈魂伴侶文是見到靈魂伴侶的第一眼，你的世界會瞬間充滿色彩（以前看到世界都是灰白的），那篇也是忐忑不安、看完會讓人死在床上的大作，他們兩個玩靈魂伴侶怎麼都走這套啊，不要再折騰了好嗎？  
> 　　謝謝原作者 TripsH 不斷回覆我，她的原文因為太受歡迎留言已經爆了，我真沒想到有朝一日能看到他回我，抱歉我拖這麼久。  
> 　　好像講太多話了，如果你真的看完了很謝謝你，希望大家可以在下面留言，或到[我的噗浪 ](https://www.plurk.com/p/mvb1ma)和我聊天！


End file.
